


When In Doubt: Dress Up as Your Boss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [206]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Julian holds a fancy costume party. Baian dresses up as Julian. Julian dresses up as himself. Isaac is just trying to find people he knows.





	When In Doubt: Dress Up as Your Boss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'll be open for prompts during the month of October, [prompt list can be found here.](https://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/188070961614/halloween-themed-prompts-open)

Isaac leaned against the wall, sipping his punch and looking out at the ballroom curiously. All of his fellow Marinas were here, but it was hard to spot them, with the extra chaos of the rest of the guests. Why had Julian decided to host this party? None of them knew. Except maybe Baian, and he wasn’t telling. At least the food was good, though Baian had somehow convinced the catering company that the food needed to look appropriately Halloween-ish. Isaac was deeply amused by it all. He adjusted the brim of his majestically feathered pirate hat, as someone slid up to him. 

It looked like Julian, but Isaac knew Julian was in costume. That meant- he squinted, and Baian winked. His hair was bleached to a lighter shade that mimicked Julian’s quite well, and the suit was a perfect replica of the suit Julian had worn to his birthday party. He nearly choked.

“Did you come dressed as Julian?” Isaac asked the obvious question. Baian smirked. He was even wearing contact lenses to get the right shade of blue in his eyes, in place of Baian’s own stormy grey.

“He hasn’t noticed yet. Then again, he’s holding court with the socialites over there.” Baian smirked, pointing him out. Julian was wearing a beautifully dyed and embroidered toga of white and blue, expertly draped. He was also wearing the faceplate of the Divine Poseidon Scale, and had his trident in hand. The reason that Isaac hadn’t noticed him before though, was because he had dyed his golden-blond hair bright blue, abd wore and equally blue false beard. He was pulling it off surprisingly well. 

“Didn’t know he had it in him,” Isaac remarked, taking a bite. He scanned the crowd again and sighed. “I’m not sure if this room is full of strangers or if I just can’t recognize anyone because of the costumes.” He remarked, and Baian shrugged. 

“Both? Both is good.” The Hippocampus Marina said, taking a sip of his own punch. “I think I’ve found most everyone, if that helps. Caça is over there,” Baian points out, and Isaac looks over. Caça is a spindly vampire in a very well-fitted suit. Isaac can’t think of the last time he saw the Portuguese Marina in clothes that really fit. He’d also forgotten Caça had hair- black, shorn close to his skull. With his slightly sallow skin he really gave off the air of being undead. 

“Hey is Caça healthy? He looks way too thin,” Isaac mentioned uncomfortably. Baian shrugged, looking troubled. 

“I really don’t know. Let’s mention it to Thetis and Kanon later.” He said, shaking his head. Isaac nodded. “Anyways, over there is Kanon.” He pointed out a figure in deeply retro clothes. Kanon’s already curly blond hair was fluffed out hugely, and his tight, suspiciously shiny leopard print pants fit him like a glove. He wore a very low slung tank top and a frankly ridiculous amount of jewelry, black leather and silver. Isaac squinted at him.

“Is he wearing rhinestone bedazzled cowboy boots?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Yep,” Baian popped the p annoyingly. “I think he’s supposed to be some hair metal band member.” Isaac nodded. “I think that’s Thetis over there, but I’m not a hundred percent sure on that one.” Baian pointed to a figure in a full bodysuit with additional prosthetic makeup. Wasn’t that the fish character from the newest Guillermo del Toro movie? The one about the fish person, the Shape of Water or whatever. Well, she was pulling it off with aplomb, whatever it was. “Krishna’s over there.”

“That’s a deer skull." 

"Deer skull headdress, yep. Haven’t asked if it’s real yet, and I’m kind of afraid to. He looks good, though.” Baian shrugged lightly. “Speaking of looking good, over there is Io.” Isaac rolled his eyes at Baian’s smitten kitten expression and looked over. It took a minute to pick Io out from the crowd, until Isaac realized he was wearing a very beautiful dress. The skirt hugged his legs closely until it flared out at his ankles, in what Isaac was pretty sure was called a mermaid cut, which was amusing because Io was dressed as a mermaid. The skirt was patterned with delicate, iridescent scales, and the bodice looked like armor. He carried a chain-sickle for a prop, the perfect image of a warrior mermaid.

“He looks cool.” Isaac agreed, and glanced around again. A cool looking plague doctor costume was making their way over. “Where’s Sorrento?" 

"He’s the only one I haven’t been able to find, actually.” Baian admitted, finally tearing his eyes off Io. The plague doctor stopped right in front of them, and took off their mask. 

“Your costume is horribly disrespectful, Baian, and I love it.” Sorrento told them blandly, and they both jumped.

“Hey look, Baian, I found Sorrento,” Isaac said after he recovered. Sorrento and Baian just rolled their eyes at him. 

“I want punch.” Sorrento declared, and wandered away to the refreshments table.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
